


Surprise! A Valentine's Day Gift

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: When big plans are made, even the littlest mistakes can have huge repercussions. But with friends to support you through everything, even romance becomes a real possibility.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Surprise! A Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm sorry, I'm a few days late. But... I wanted to upload this anyway so... I did. I hope you enjoy my belated V-day Fic! ^,^

[Friday, 2:16 PM; Kakashi & Gai's bedroom]

"Gai… _Please_ …" leaning against the doorframe of their shared bedroom, the man pleaded with his lover, "I _swear_ that nothing happened!"

"I am not _blind_ , Kakashi!" He moved around quickly, gathering his things and stuffing them inside the bag he'd placed on the double bed.

"Gai…" There was a complaining tone in the copy ninja's voice, "He has a _girlfriend_ you know…"

"And you are single."

"No I'm not," frowning, he took a step closer, "I have a boyfriend…"

"So Asuma's leaving Kurenai then?" Not looking at the silver-haired man, he avoided the attempted hug and reached out to grab the last of the items he needed to stuff inside his bag; his training journal.

" _No!_ " slamming his fist against the wall, Kakashi blocked his lover's path by moving his own body in the middle of the doorway, "They're perfectly happy together, Gai! And I only want _you_!"

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy, Kakashi," picking up his bag, Gai turned to the doorway, frowning when he found it blocked, "Get out of my way."

"Never. I love you Gai. I'm _not_ just letting you walk away from me…" Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn't try to wipe them away, "Please just give me a chance to explain at least."

"If there's anything to explain in the first place, it means that you have no right to the time needed to explain. Now move," taking one step closer, Gai's frown deepened.

Trembling, he held on to both sides of the doorframe, " _No!_ " His voice strained with tears, Kakashi tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, whispering, "I _love_ you, Gai. I love you so much. Please, I can't live without you…"

"You should have thought about that before you jumped in bed with Asuma," Gai growled, "Now _move_."

"I did _not_ jump in _bed_ with him!"

"So now you are telling me I'm _blind?!_ " Furiously, he stared at the silver-haired man, "I walk in here to find you, _without_ a shirt on, _on your back_ , with Asuma Sarutobi laying _next_ to you! _Panting!_ How is that _not_ jumping in bed with the man?!" With one swift move of his arm, he pushed the other man out of the way, storming out of their apartment.

Kakashi had been thrown on his ass by his boyfriend's sudden angry movement, muttering as he dropped his head in his hands, "Oh well, this is just _great_ …"

[Thursday, 11:04 AM; Kakashi & Gai's bedroom]

"And you want this written across your chest?" Asuma gave his friend an incredulous look.

A little nervously, Kakashi nodded, "As big as possible, I want it to be easily read from a large distance… So, I was thinking we should probably like, measure it out a little?" he looked at Asuma with an anxiously hopeful look on his face, "We have one of those markers in the bedroom that like, washes off really easily. We could, you know, eh…"

Asuma blinked, "I'm not even going to ask what you use that thing for… Alright, you've got a point, let's give it a shot."

They moved into the bedroom, where Kakashi promptly removed his shirt before reaching into the dresser and handing Asuma a purple marker. Sitting down on the bed, he angled his body toward the light. This way, Asuma would be able to see what he was doing. 

After a few more seconds of hesitation, Asuma finally moved forward. He sat down next to Kakashi while checking the note in his hand one last time, "Alright, this is gonna be a tight fit, so you have to keep still." 

Kakashi nodded seriously, but as Asuma moved the tip of the marker across his skin, the copy ninja lost all control, "That tickles!" giggling, he fell to his side on the bed.

Asuma regarded him with an amused look, "Well what did you expect? I'm writing on your chest…"

"Yeah, what are you actually writing there…?" Curling his body a little, he tried to read. But Asuma laughed, trying to force his chin up so Kakashi wouldn't be able to read the words.

"You said you wanted it to be a surprise, right? I'm trying to make all of Kurenai's words fit, now please –"

Any further words that may or may not have fallen of the bearded man's lips were cut off when a sudden noise erupted from the doorway. Gai looked just about ready to cry, looking over the scene before him with pain in his eyes before he turned around and bolted out of the apartment.

"Gai! Wait!" Kakashi shot up, but he was too late…

[Friday, 2:20 PM; Kakashi & Gai's bedroom]

Swallowing, Kakashi pushed himself up again, running a hand through silver locks as he looked into the bedroom that they had shared together for almost four years. It looked strangely empty now, even tough, on the surface, not much had changed. The only visible sign of Gai's departure was the empty space where his training journal was no longer in its place on his nightstand. Sighing, Kakashi pushed back the tears. They weren't going to help him now anyway. What he needed was… _Help_.

[Friday, 3:10 PM; Outside Asuma & Kurenai's apartment]

"Kakashi? You look like _hell_ , man!" Quickly stepping back he allowed his friend entry. after, he worriedly regarded the silver-haired man as the latter shed his shoes and flack vest in the gloomiest way Asuma'd ever seen _anyone_ move, "What happened?"

But Kakashi only shook his head, moving over to the living room. Kurenai blinked up at the tall man, her teacup forgotten halfway up to her lips, "Kakashi? Are you okay?"

Again he shook his head, dropping into the lazy chair next to the fireplace, "Any chance of sake?"

Swallowing at his friend's lifeless tone, Asuma hurried to grant the man's request, returning with a bottle and three cups. After tipping back the first serving, Kakashi held his empty cup out for a refill, but Asuma held on to the bottle for now, "First tell us what's _wrong,_ Kakashi…"

A single tear formed in the copy ninja's visible eye, his tone a hoarse whisper as he spoke the words he'd never believed would _ever_ fall from his lips, "Gai left me."

Immediately, he filled his friend's cup, setting the bottle down in Kakashi's reach before moving to sit beside his girlfriend on the couch. Clenching his own cup, Asuma felt his hands tremble a little, " _Why?"_

He snorted, tipping back his second cup and moving to fill the cup once more, "Don't tell me you don't know."

"What, _that?_ Yesterday? You guys broke up because I was in your bedroom?" Blinking, he took a sip of his own sake, "I thought you'd talk that out the same night! I mean, I know you can't very well tell him _why_ , but –"

"He never came back, Asuma," glumly, he emptied his cup again, reaching for the bottle once more, "And you weren't just in our bedroom. You were on the _bed._ And I was shirtless. And apparently, Gai is the kind of guy that draws conclusions really quickly and won't listen to an explanation, because _apparently,_ " he threw the cup back, a fierce gesture, "If there's anything to explain, I don't deserve the time to explain it in the first place," Kakashi frowned at the empty cup, a tear running down his cheek. Suddenly, the silver-haired man looked up, crying out, "That's just _stupid!_ "

"Yeah…" Kurenai swallowed, "Yeah it is…"

"I _love_ him, I've _always_ loved him! Why the hell is he so _jealous_ all of the sudden?!" He was crying in earnest now, even forgetting about refilling his cup for the moment.

On the couch, Kurenai tried her best to suppress her own tears, but failed. Softly crying for her two friends and their broken relationship. Next to her, Asuma´s fight against the tears also proved unsuccessful, though he managed to push some words out in an understandable way, "But it's just a misunderstanding, Kakashi. You told him that, right?"

"Tried to," he pushed out in between his ragged breaths, his heart wrenching sobs, "He won't _listen,_ Asuma! He says that if there's an exp-ex –" unable to finish his sentence, he curled himself into a little ball, crying desperately.

She wiped her tears away, steadying her voice as she finished the copy ninja's sentence for him, "If there's an explanation to be given you apparently don't deserve the time to give it, but that's just _wrong,_ Kakashi! I don't know… Maybe you should rethink this whole thing after all. If Gai's honestly _that_ jealous of a friend you've had forever, and if he won't even let you _explain_ anything…"

Shocked, he looked at her for a few long seconds before growling, "I _love_ him, Kurenai. Don't you dare say something like that!"

"I know you love him, Kakashi," Asuma cut in, "But just think about what she says for a second. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone has mishaps and situations that look different from the outside. If you're never even allotted the time to explain what's really going on… I don't know how you can ever have an honest relationship that way. Arguing is part of a healthy relationship, so long as you give your partner the time to clarify. Honestly Kakashi, this thing with you and Gai doesn't sound healthy at all…" He regarded his friend with a worried look, "Is this a regular thing between the two of you?"

"No," he sniffed, "We've al-always t-talked everything out," wiping his nose on his sleeve, Kakashi reached for the sake bottle, slowly calming down a little as he poured his next drink, "I don't understand what's gotten into him all of the sudden…"

[Friday, 2:45 PM; Genma’s kitchen]

"In just a few more days, I was going to –" A loud wail cut of his own words as Maito Gai dropped his head on his arms, slumping over the kitchen table of his old friend and teammate.

Ebisu pushed his sunglasses a little higher on his nose, trying to ignore the blubbering heap of misery and only see his friend. It was proving to be a little more difficult that he'd first anticipated, "Gai, you can't accept cheating. The fact that he was in bed with another man only proves that he doesn't deserve you."

"I _know!_ Bu-but maybe-maybe I s-should've a-at le-least let hi-him ex-explain. I-I'm st-start-starting to t-think th-that maybe –"

"Then ask him, allow him to explain," Genma frowned lightly, "I don't get why you ran off like that anyway. You said they still had their pants on, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but –"

"Cheating is cheating," sunglasses got pushed up a nose as Ebisu frowned at the older man, "It's unforgivable no matter what the circumstances."

Sighing, Genma leaned back in his chair, gesturing towards the crying man across from him, " _Look_ at him, Ebisu. Even _if_ that dope was cheating, Gai deserves an explanation."

"He deserves to hear how mister high-maintenance Hatake got bored with him?" Raising his eyebrows, Ebisu stared at his old teammate.

Rolling his eyes, Genma pushed the senbon from right to left, "Oh _please_ , he may be an idiot who wouldn't know a good thing when it danced naked on the table before him, but Hatake's not _that_ easily bored," gesturing to Gai once more, Genma proved his point, " _Look_ at that. No guy's ever going to get bored with _that_ body, Ebisu…"

Getting up, the other man threw Genma a disgusted look, "You always make everything about appearances. You only carry that senbon in your mouth to look cool, Genma. Stop pretending and come back to reality. Hatake _cheated_ on your teammate. How is that _ever_ acceptable?"

Genma shrugged, "Sarutobi's hot, but Hatake's only ever had eyes for Gai. Why would that change all of the sudden? I'm just thinking we're missing something here, that's all…"

Suddenly turning back, Ebisu placed his hands on the table right before Genma, leaning over, he hissed into the brunette's face, "What we're missing here is some _brains_ on your part, Genma. They've been together for what? Five years now? Who's to say what Hatake's thinking? The guy's a freaking –"

"Don't you dare badmouth him!" Gai suddenly roared, rising up from the table with fury in his eyes, "Genma is right. I should go talk to him," turning on his heels, he left the apartment.

"See what you did? You know how easy it is to hurt Gai's feelings! Why would you set him up for more pain?" Frowning, he straightened his back. Pushing his sunglasses up before crossing his arms before his chest.

Genma just sighed, getting up, "Whatever Ebisu, you just go back to playing peeping Tom. I have other things to do."

[Friday, 3:20 PM; Kakashi & Gai’s apartment]

Walking into the apartment that had once belonged to both of them, a feeling of uneasiness settled over Gai. Something was off. Quickly walking through the apartment, he found no sign of Kakashi being here, and as he dropped himself on the sofa, he rested his head in his hands.

[Five years ago; Kakashi & Gai’s new apartment—Gai’s memories]

"Gai…" There was a complaining tone in his boyfriend's voice, "That thing's hideous… Why on earth do you want to put something like that in our living room?"

Pouting a little, Gai eyed the mustard-yellow sofa. He honestly didn't see the problem. Kakashi'd been trying to ban out all colors in the entire apartment, decorating the space in white, beige and a little tan, but Gai just didn't see why , "I like it, it adds some color to the room…"

"Exactly!" Clearly exasperated, Kakashi let his gaze wander around the space, "That's… I mean… Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'calming environment'?"

Taken aback, he retorted, "Haven't you ever heard of the term 'Happy place'?"

"That's in your head, Gai! Happy place is in your head. Not in the friggin' living room…" There was an almost desperate look on Kakashi's face as he let his body drop on the offensive sofa, muttering as he added, "Comfy though…"

Gai chuckled, sitting down beside his boyfriend, " Very comfy. And just about large enough to do this ," Gently pushing against the other man's shoulders, he laid Kakashi down on his back, immediately hovering over him with a smile on his face.

"Okay… You got a point there…" Pulling a little face, Kakashi looked around the room once more, "But I'm putting a veto on the curtains. I don't want something bright and see-through like you have at your place."

[Friday, 3:30 PM; Kakashi & Gai’s apartment]

"He's left this place too," the words came out in a broken whisper, and Gai was almost shocked at the sound of his own voice. Getting up, he looked around the comfortable living room once more. Over the years the space had become cluttered, despite Kakashi's best intentions to keep it minimalistic and sober. There were picture frames on the mantelpiece, the walls, the windowsills. The magazine rack had proved to be too small, so there were stacks of magazines next to the sofa and on the coffee table. Brightly colored pillows on the sofa and the chairs, a blanket draped over the back of Kakashi's favorite chair. Gai's legwarmers lay over the armrest of his own chair, together with the book he'd been reading. Over the years, the tan carpet had gotten darker, and you could still see the stain where Kakashi'd dropped his coffee mug when Gai had startled him, yelling 'Happy Birthday' at the top of his lungs. The two bells that Kakashi had inherited from his sensei hung in the middle over the fireplace, with Gai's very first baby dumbbell, now gold plated – a birthday present from Kakashi – above them. Their entire lives were here, shown in the littlest things. Kakashi's favorite coffee mug, still with a sip of old coffee in it. Gai's water bottle, laying all but forgotten atop the bookcase. The crossword they'd been working on together, the plant they'd tried to keep from dying, now brown and wilted in the windowsill.  
  


Gai sighed, "And now it's all turned to rubble. One stupid mistake and everything is broken…" Turning, he left the living room, left the apartment.

[Friday, 3:55 PM; outside Kakashi & Gai’s apartment]

Asuma was by his side as he stumbled through the streets, tears in his eyes. Coming up to the apartment he had shared with the love of his life, Kakashi fumbled around for the key in his pocket, but then turned away, a disgusted look on his face, "I can't do it, Asuma. I can't go in there. Not anymore. I don't want to see what it looks like without Gai there. I can't…" Crying, he pushed his face against his friend's shoulder.

Asuma softly patted his back, whispering soothing words. He didn't know what else to do. Kakashi'd emptied every bottle of sake in his and Kurenai's apartment in record time, but somehow he didn't even seem to be drunk. The copy ninja was a little unstable on his feet, and more emotional than usual, but both could just as easily be due to a lack of sleep and an overflow of feelings. Gai had left him, just two days before he was going to –Asuma sighed. He couldn't help but think this was _his_ fault. Even though neither he nor Kakashi had done anything wrong, "It'll be alright, Kakashi. Everything will be alright somehow…"

" _How_? He doesn't even want to _talk_ to me anymore!" Clinging desperately to his friend's flack vest, Kakashi could feel his knees buckle, "Asuma… I don't want to go back in there, please… Can't I stay with you and Kurenai for a few nights? I'll go find my own place tomorrow, I promise…"

Swallowing against his own tears, Asuma nodded. There was no way he could deny one of his best friends, especially not when he felt responsible for the situation in the first place. Kurenai wouldn't be happy about it, but he was sure she'd accept it. Even though the timing was _horrible_. Wrapping his arm around the silver-haired man to help steady him, he turned around, "Come on then, Kakashi. You can stay with us for a while, it's going to be alright, I promise."

[Five years ago; Asuma & Kurenai’s apartment—Asuma’s memories]

"Hey, Asuma…"

When he opened the door, the bearded man was surprised to find a rather anxious looking Kakashi on his doorstep, "Hey, what's up?"

"Eh… Can I come in?"

"Sure," stepping back, he allowed his friend entry.

As Kakashi shed his shoes and flack vest, he didn't look up, "Kurenai here?"

"Yes…" a little surprised, Asuma blinked, "She lives here, remember? And it's almost midnight, so where else would she be but home?"

"Ah, yes… I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time. I could come back tomorrow if you want…?" Nervously, he finally looked at Asuma, but the man only chuckled, motioning for his friend to follow him.

"It's fine, Kakashi. We were just chatting a little. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please, a cup of tea would be nice," Smiling, he walked into the living room, "Kurenai, good evening."

"Good evening, Kakashi," she looked up with a warm smile on her face, motioning for the man to sit, "You seem nervously cheerful today."

"Yeah…" rubbing the back of his head a little sheepishly, he nodded in thanks as Asuma set a cup down for him, "I am."

Sitting back down beside his girlfriend on the couch, he regarded the man across from him curiously, "So what's up?"

"I, eh… Well, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I suppose," Kakashi took a deep breath, "Gai and I have been dating each other for a couple months now. I love him, and… We're moving in together," as he anxiously awaited the couple’s reaction, the copy ninja took a tiny sip of tea.

Kurenai clapped her hands together, "That's great!"

"Eh… Maybe?" Confused, the copy ninja blinked, "So you're not like… Grossed out?"

"Why would we be?" Asuma shook his head a little, "I don't care. As long as the two of you are happy, what do I have to say about it? You've always been close, Kakashi. I'm just happy to see it's a two-way street. That your feelings are reciprocated."

"Yeah…" He smiled a little dreamily, "They certainly are…"

[Friday, 10:30 PM; Gai’s hotel room]

Gai stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room, hands folded behind his head. His mind was torn between seeking Kakashi out and trying to forget he'd ever loved the man in the first place. That he _still_ loved him.

Groaning, he turned on his side, muttering to himself, "He left there as well, there is no way he still wants to talk to me. I acted like an idiot. Kakashi's not one to be boxed in, I have _always_ known that. Why could I not just _trust_ him? Asuma has been one of his closest friends since they were young, Asuma's straight, Asuma's in a _relationship_ … And neither of them are the kind that would cheat so easily on their partner. But that's _exactly_ what it _looked_ like! What else could it _possibly_ be? If I don't ask, I will never know. But Kakashi won't speak to me again, I know that much. I cannot ask Asuma either. There is no way that he would even allow me the time of day. Not after the scene I made… I have no doubt that Kakashi is there. And Asuma will _never_ let me near him. He’s probably offended as well, I implied that he would not only _cheat_ , but would do so with another _man._ He most likely thinks I am the most horrid person… He is right…"

[Friday, 11:00 PM; Asuma & Kurenai’s apartment]

He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the couch, but it just wasn't working. Muttering softly, he sat up, "Asuma's in need of a new couch…"

Pushing himself up, Kakashi silently walked over to the kitchen. Pulling a glass out of one of the upper cabinets, he walked over to the sink to fill it with water, "Where the hell did Gai go? He didn't go back to the apartment, and neither Ebisu nor Genma would put him up for the night… Well, maybe Genma would. But… I just don't see it happening," the copy ninja took a thoughtful sip as he stared through a crack in the curtains. The night sky was dotted with a million stars, the moon almost full. He could clearly see the surrounding buildings, the cat that was creeping over the rooftop across the street.

"I don't understand why he wouldn't just let me explain… Granted, I'm not sure what I would've _said_ , but…" His gaze unconsciously followed the ginger tomcat on the roof. The animal was crouching, creeping up on what was presumably a female of the same species. Pure ivory, she sat on the far edge of the roof, deftly cleaning one of her paws, "Still, I think I would've deserved the _chance_ , right? I guess I can see what it _looked_ like. Although Gai should really know better, but there's no way I'd ever, _ever_ cheat on him. And even _if_ I did, 't wouldn't be with _Asuma_ of all people…"

The tomcat was close now, tensing his muscles to jump the ivory cat, "I _love_ Gai, I've _always_ loved him. And he friggin' _knows_ that… Dear heavens, I was getting ready to –" A loud meow cut off his muttering, and Kakashi almost smiled as he saw that 'Ivory' was bravely fighting off 'Ginger', "Good girl, never let a guy just jump you, always make your own decisions…" Turning away from the window, he went back to his uncomfortable resting place.

[Saturday, 7:00 AM; Asuma & Kurenai’s apartment]

"Think we should just cancel the reservation?" Sitting in front of her vanity, Kurenai looked at her boyfriend through the mirror. Asuma sighed, placing the pack of smokes back on the bedside table before picking up his lighter.

"I dunno, the guy seems to be coping, I guess. But…"

"Yes, but tomorrow's _Valentine's Day_ , that's got to be rough on him."

"I know, especially given what he _planned_ on doing that day…" Taking a deep drag, Asuma frowned, "We have to _do_ something, Kurenai. We can't just let this idiocy ruin everything they've built together over the last couple of years. For cryin' out loud, the guy was getting ready t–"

A knock on the door cut him off, and Kakashi's lifeless voice entered the bedroom through the door, "Don't worry about it, Kurenai. You two just do whatever you want, okay? I'm gonna go see about apartments, so you won't have to worry about me for breakfast or anything," soft footsteps walked away from their bedroom door and before either of them had gathered themselves enough to open the door and go after the silver-haired man, the front door opened and closed.

"Well," Kurenai sighed, "I guess that answers the question of how he's doing…" There was a wry smile on her face as she turned back to her mirror.

"Kurenai… Please, can't _you_ go talk to Gai? I'm sure there's no way he wants to see _my_ face right now, but maybe he'll talk to you at least."

Standing up, she threw her lipstick back into the drawer, "Do you even know where he _is_?"

He shook his head, "Not a clue… Kakashi doesn't seem to know either…"

Sighing, she walked over to the door, "Find him, and I'll see what I can do Asuma. But _I_ didn't make this mess, the three of _you_ did."

[Saturday, 5:05 AM; Gai’s hotel room]

As he reached into his bag to grab a change of clothes, Gai felt something unfamiliar. Something _he_ certainly didn't put in there. Frowning, he stood completely still for a moment, absentmindedly examining the exterior of the bag, "Wait a second… This is Kakashi's. When we went on that onsen trip last fall, we both decided we needed a new bag because his was basically torn to shreds and mine was so filthy we'd never get it clean again. And then we bought matching ones because there was this two for one sale going on and… This is _Kakashi's_ bag… So… This thing in my hand is _his…_ But what exactly _is_ it…?"

Biting his lip, he just stood there for a couple more seconds. He didn't want to impose on Kakashi's privacy by checking what item he was exactly _holding_ here, but at the same time Gai had this nagging feeling that he really _should_ check… Sighing, he let go, reaching for a fresh change of clothes instead.

[Saturday, 8:20 AM; Streets of Konoha]

Hands pushed deep inside his pockets, the copy ninja stalked through the busy streets. It was still early, but there were many people around and the shops were doing good business. Sighing, he muttered to himself, "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day… People buying stupid, unnecessary stuff to show other people that they love them when it would all be so much easier just to _say_ it. Who needs anonymous cards and flowers anyway? What's the friggin' _use_ to all of this?" Frowning he made his way over to the closest realtor's office. Stepping inside with a scowl on his face.

"Good morning, sir. How may we help you today?"

The girl at the counter looked way too happy for his taste and Kakashi had to work to reel back his snarl, "I need an apartment. By tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Leaning over the counter, all wide-eyed and confused, she stared at him.

Kakashi sighed, "Apartment. ASAP. Get to it, will you?"

"Eh… Sure…" Reaching into a drawer she pulled out a file, "If you will just fill this out –"

"Hatake Kakashi, jounin so don't worry about the price range, one bedroom, don't care where, only care when."

"Right… Sir, you really _should_ be filling this out yourself, you know?" But she leaned over the form anyway, only looking up to ask additional questions every now and then, "Any pets?"

"Ninken summons, don't bother, just check the no."

"O _kay_ … Any preferences regarding –"

"Nope."

She frowned at him, "I didn't even ask the question yet!"

Looking away for a brief moment, Kakashi gathered himself before turning back, "Read my lips, young lady: I. Don't. Care."

A hand was brought up to hide her giggle, "What lips?"

He sighed again, "You know what? Never mind. I'll find someone else," Turning on his heels, he left the office.

[Saturday, 1:10 PM; Training field 3]

It was already past noon, but the man on the training field seemed disinclined to take a break anytime soon. At the end of the field, a small crowd had gathered. Some looked on in amusement, others, more sensitive to the situation at hand, had a worried or annoyed look on their face.

"This is all Hatake's fault," Genma muttered under his breath.

"He's been at it since dawn, apparently," His friend Raidou commented, a concerned look on his face.

Anko leaned in towards the two men, "Is it just me or are his hands bleeding there?"

"Don't look, but I think he's busted his knee as well," the senbon swished over to the other side, "And I'm pretty sure that his legwarmers weren't that tattered when he put them on this morning…"

"The tree can't take much more of this, though…"

"Anko," Raidou sighed, "He's already broken all the training dummies, two trees and most likely his own fingers and you're worried about another _tree_? I'm more worried about _him_."

"Why?" Kotetsu had a smug grin on his face, "Suits him right. Come close enough to the copy ninja and you get hurt, everyone knows that. Gai's just too stupid to understand why that guy is always alone in the first place."

"Oh, zip it Kotetsu," frowning, Genma took a step forward, "I'm gonna talk to him." But a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't, Genma. You're only going to get hurt. Ebisu already tried and he's in the hands of the nurses now," Choza sighed, "We'll just have to wait for exhaustion to kick in…"

[Five years ago; Kakashi & Gai’s apartment—Gai’s memories]

"You know," His boyfriend looked up from his book as Gai entered the living room, "Least you could do is try to get ready for ridiculously early training quietly… I don't usually do early mornings so well…"

"Sorry," he dropped himself on the mustard-yellow sofa, "I am not yet used to… Well, this…" Gesturing around the room, Gai chuckled lightly, "Not used to someone even being around to wake up because of me."

"Yeah, I know," turning back to his book, Kakashi's voice seemed to come from far away, "But please try to remember, okay? It's not that I don't understand why, but I just can't deal with early mornings."

"My apologies," Gai smiled softly, a smile that slowly turned into a wicked grin as he added, "But since you're up…"

"Take a shower first, will you? I don't mind you getting sweaty because of me, but I do kind of dislike you being sweaty to begin with, not to mention all that dirt…" He shot Gai a disapproving look over the orange cover of his book, "And you're stomping all that dirt into the carpet, by the way…"

Gai chuckled, "Which is why I prefer wooden floors or even tiles. They're much easier to clean."

"And I like walking around on a soft surface," Sighing, he lowered the book, "Didn't we already have this conversation, Gai?"

"Yes," he smiled warmly, leaning over to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, "But I like teasing you about it. Also, did you notice the blanket over the back of your chair? You are the first to break the rule about no unnecessary items laying around…" Winking, he turned, chuckling as Kakashi's voice followed him into the hallway.

"The blanket is necessary! I get cold and lonely at night when you're out for your last bout of training!"

[Saturday, 1:15 PM; Training field 3]

As he pounded into the latest tree, Gai's lips kept muttering, "Maybe our friends were right, maybe we are too different after all. Maybe I should have never allowed him into my heart like this. Kakashi is a minimalist, I prefer to surround myself with comfortable furniture and happy colors. Our social awkwardness's occupy an entirely different realm. Still… I love him. I love him. I _love_ him. I want to spend every day from now until eternity with him. And then he," A particularly hard kick almost snapped the tree in half and Gai mechanically turned to the next one, punctuating every word with a hard punch, " _Goes. And. Breaks. My. Heart."_

[Saturday, 5:10 PM; Streets of Konoha]

Kakashi had been into every realtor's office in Konoha, signing forms, annoying desk workers and getting more and more frustrated as time went on. Everyone seemed to agree that finding _any_ sort of apartment by tomorrow was undoable. But he _had_ to be out of Asuma and Kurenai's hair by tomorrow. Tomorrow was a day for couples, for love, "For making _ridiculous_ romantic gestures that detail how you never want to be apart again… Well, we're apart alright. All because of said ridiculous romantic gesture. I should've known better. I should've realized I'm not cut out for this…"

Stuffing his hands even deeper into his pockets, the copy ninja muttered on. He didn't care where he was going, he didn't care that people were staring at him. It was nearing dinnertime, but he didn't care about that either. Kakashi simply walked, muttering on about what an idiot he'd been and how life was just about the most awful thing anyone ever had to endure.

Suddenly looking up, he was surprised and a little annoyed to find where he'd ended up. Apparently, while lost in thought, he'd already opened the door, shed his sandals and flack vest and walked over to the bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, facing the bed that was still a mess of rumpled bedding where he'd tossed and turned all night waiting for Gai to come home… "Home… That's what this place was to us. And now I'm out looking for another place to live because even the mere _thought_ of being in here sickens me. Every little thing here reminds me of what an idiot I've been. Reminds me of what I've _lost_ …"

[Five years ago; Kakashi & Gai’s apartment—Kakashi’s memories]

"Gai… If we're really gonna do this, I need to make one thing absolutely clear: I need a little space every now and then. I'm not saying gimme an entire room, but…" A little anxiously, he looked at the man sitting next to him on his single bed.

Gai smiled softly, "I know, Kakashi. You need to be alone sometimes, you need to know you are not being boxed in. And if that requires a room just for you –"

"No, really Gai, it doesn't. I just… Look," getting up, he pulled a small wooden box from underneath his bed, placing it on the sheets between them as he sat back down, "This is… Well, mine, obviously. There's nothing really valuable or anything in here, but it's all mine. Little tokens that remind me of people that aren't here anymore. Little things that remind me of places I've been. And it's…" Kakashi took a deep breath, "Personal. I kind of need to know that you'll respect that…"

"Of course," Gai cocked his head to the side, "I have one too."

[Saturday, 5:15 PM; Kakashi & Gai’s apartment]

Dropping to his knees, Kakashi pulled his most precious possession out from under his side of the bed, placing the small wooden box on the rumpled sheets. Deciding that while he was here he might as well grab a change of clothes as well, the copy ninja turned to the closet they had shared for so many years. Sighing softly, he opened the door, "Gai's side is a mess, as usual…. Why the guy insists on wearing clothes that can't be folded properly is beyond me. Those suits are too _slippery_ , they slide out of the fold before you even manage to put them in the closet. I honestly never got that…"

Another sigh, and he found himself pushing the green fabric back to the left so he could access his own side of the closet. But as he did so, suddenly, Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat.

" _No way_ …"

[Saturday, 5:25 PM; Asuma & Kurenai’s apartment]

"Any idea where Kakashi is?" As he set the table for three, Asuma frowned lightly.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left this morning, I found Gai though…" She added thoughtfully.

"Ah!" Immediately interested, he walked over to where she was stirring the curry, "What did he say?"

"Didn't talk to him. Gai –"

"Why not?!" Confused, he leaned against the counter, "You're the only one who has a chance…"

"I _know_ that, will you just let me _finish_?" Kurenai turned down the heat under the pot before turning to her boyfriend, hands on her hips, "There was a whole crowd! Inoichi stopped me from approaching Gai. Choza and Shikaku were keeping people at bay as well. The guy was basically tearing down the _forest,_ Asuma!" Slumping back against the counter she all but whispered, "He looked so upset…"

[Saturday, 10:00 PM; Gai’s hotel room]

Exhausted, Gai let his body drop on the hotel bed. Almost chuckling as he remembered the fuss Kakashi always used to make about that.

[Five years ago; Kakashi & Gai’s apartment—Gai’s memories]

"Gai…" There was a complaining tone in the copy ninja's voice, "I just made the bed and now you're messing it all up again! At least go take a shower before…"

Chuckling, Gai pushed himself up to sit, "Not like we're not going to mess the sheets up anyway.”

Kakashi smiled, even though he tried not to, "Maybe… But I'd rather rumple them with someone who doesn't reek of training in the woods…" Pulling a face, he brushed an imaginary stain off Gai's shoulder.

A dirty grin appeared on Gai's face, "Help me clean up?"

Kakashi smirked, crossing his arms before his chest, "Suppose I better, right? Not like you ever stay under the shower long enough to get clean when I leave you alone in there."

"Ah…" Leaning back on his hands, Gai winked, "Get clean, get dirty, get clean again and then get dirty between the sheets."

Kakashi chuckled, "I like that plan."

[Saturday, 8:10 PM; Gai’s hotel room]

Sighing, he got up again, walking over to the small ensuite bathroom. Turning on the shower before stripping out of his dirty, tattered clothes, "I should probably just throw those out... Kakashi would have a _fit_ if he found those in the hamper. He would - Wait, he will not find them anyway. We're no longer sharing a hamper, we're no longer sharing a closet or a bed. I _left_ him... And after that, he left the apartment as well. I suppose that wasn't exactly _necessary_ , he can keep living there for all I care. Not like Kakashi would have trouble paying the rent alone... But... He does not _want_ to live there, that much is clear. Is it because I was the one that found the place? Or maybe he just does not want to be reminded of the time we shared there, like me..."

Stepping into the shower, Gai actively tried to push all thoughts of Kakashi Hatake out of his head. He no longer wanted to think about the love that he had lost or the life that he had once envisioned he'd have. It was all in the past now, anyway. He'd left the man he loved, and Kakashi had left him in turn. Even though the whole situation with Asuma on their bed would most likely have a perfectly understandable explanation, Kakashi had made only one barely there attempt to talk it out. To Gai, that had to be proof that his lover did not really _want_ to explain. Had to, because every other option would lead to only more heartbreak.

After his shower, he walked back to the bed, absentmindedly plucking a pajama bottom from his bag before throwing it on and crawling in bed. His exhausted body soon took over his brooding mind and Maito Gai fell into a deep but uneasy slumber.

[Sunday, 12:35 AM; Asuma & Kurenai’s apartment]

It was late by the time Kakashi finally returned to the apartment of Asuma and Kurenai, feeling a little guilty over knocking on the door at half past twelve. But as the door opened, the raven-haired woman immediately pulled him into a hug and over the threshold.

"Kakashi! I was worried about you! Where've you been? Are you okay?" Pulling back a little, her eyes examined his face and his body.

"I'm okay, Kurenai. I'm sorry I made you worry... I just... Had some thinking to do, that's all..." Feeling more than a little uneasy under her intense gaze, he looked away from her, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, Kakashi. I'm just happy you're safe, I guess..." Turning, she walked back to the living room, giving the man the space she knew he needed even if his pride wouldn't allow him to ask.

It took Kakashi almost ten minutes before he appeared in the living room, dropping himself on the lazy chair. For a few moments, he just stared ahead before finally confessing, "I'm an _idiot_."

Not looking up from his book, Asuma reached for his pack of smokes, his voice sounding almost bored, "We already knew that... What made _you_ finally realize...?"

Kakashi sighed, shifting in his chair so he could reach inside his pocket, " _This_."

[Sunday, 5:15 AM; Gai’s hotel room]

When Gai woke up, it was still dark. It always was, he got up very early to train after all. As he threw the blanket back, he sighed, "Valentine's Day... I never imagined I would wake up in a hotel room to _day_ of all days... I had this whole thing planned out. Wasn't even going to _train_ today. Just run out to get the preparations done without Kakashi knowing about it... I suppose it is of little concern now, all the plans I made before have been for naught. We are no longer together. Even _if_ I cannot believe he was actually cheating on me, the fact that he made so little effort to set the record straight should serve as proof that I have been the fool in this relationship all along..."

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feet landing softly on the floor. Only... It wasn't _just_ the floor he touched. Something hard was poking under his right foot, and Gai frowned. He was _sure_ he hadn't dropped anything on the floor. Or did he? Mumbling, he reached down, "I _was_ a little hasty grabbing my pajama´s last night..."

The room was still dark, so he couldn't really see, but the second he picked the small object from the floor, Gai knew what it was. The item that Kakashi had stuffed into his own bag, presumably so his boyfriend wouldn't find it. And Gai knew _exactly_ what he was holding right now...

[Sunday, 7:00 AM; Genma’s apartment]

"You want _what_ now?" Frowning, Genma was just about deciding to just close the door in front of the woman's face when she quickly placed her foot inside. Apparently she'd realized what he was thinking. He sighed quietly.

"Genma, listen to me for a moment, okay? Just let me finish," Kurenai spoke quickly, hoping to convince the older man.

"Okay... You got about three minutes..." An annoyed look on his face, he leaned against the door.

"Could I maybe come in first?"

"Nope. You're on Hatake's side, he broke my friend's heart. Ergo, you are _not_ coming in..."

"I'm not on _anyone's_ side, Genma!" She sighed, "All I want is for the _both_ of them to be happy, and FYI, Kakashi is in _shambles_. Gai broke up with _him_ , you know."

"Cause he cheated," the senbon swished from side to side and the man frowned, "Honestly woman, I don't understand how you can even be defending him right now. He was in bed with _your_ boyfriend."

"They weren't _cheating!_ I know _exactly_ what they were doing Genma, and really – _Please_ just let me in? Five minutes, that's all I ask."

He frowned again, eying the clock, "Your three minutes are already up, and now you're asking for another five?"

"Do you care about Gai? Do you want him to be happy? Are you willing to take a chance for love? If the answer to _any_ of those questions is 'yes', you'll let me in," crossing her arms before her chest, Kurenai wore a harsh expression, "If you call yourself his _friend_ , Genma..."

[Sunday, 8:30 AM; Streets of Konoha]

"Asuma... Do I _have_ to...?" He whined as his friend pulled him along by his arm, "I get that you and Kurenai'd rather be alone right now, but -"

"It's not about that, Kakashi. Now shut up and walk."

"But..."

"Shut up and walk."

[Sunday, 8:10 AM; Gai’s hotel room]

There was a knock on the door and Gai slowly got up. He'd been sitting on the edge of the bed for hours now, staring at the little box he'd found in Kakashi's bag. Unable to move. As he opened the door, Genma and Ebisu immediately pushed in, closing the door behind them.

"He's not even _dressed!"_ Ebisu threw his old teammate an exasperated look.

"We'll fix that, let's hurry," grabbing Gai's arm, Genma pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down before turning to rummage through the clothes in the younger man's bag. All the while completely ignoring Gai's protests. Turning back, Genma held up one of Gai's jumpsuits, "Here, put this on."

"Genma, what is going on here? I do not –"

"Don't _argue,_ Gai," Ebisu cut in, pushing his sunglasses a little higher up his nose, "Either you put that on yourself – and I'll even allow you to change in the bathroom – or we do it _for_ you. We haven't got much time."

Gai flushed, grabbing the clothes out of Genma's hand and hurrying into the bedroom. Ebisu smirked, his tone soft, "Thank heavens he took the threat. That is one thing I'd rather _never_ have to do..."

A chuckle escaped Genma but he took care to speak softly, "What, you worried Hatake's coming after you for assaulting his boyfriend?" Moving to sit down on the bed to wait for Gai's return, the man's eyes lit up and he pointed towards the small box that lay almost discarded on top of the sheets, "Ah good, looks like he found it," stuffing the little object into his pocket, Genma smirked at his old teammate, "We're going to need this..."

[Sunday, 8:40 AM; Streets of Konoha]

"Asuma, where are you _taking_ me?"

"You'll see," Smirking, he pulled his friend along, increasing his pace as he noticed Kurenai standing up ahead.

"There you are!" Relieved, she leaned back against the railing of the Kohoha bridge.

As Asuma and Kakashi approached, the latter stopped complaining for a moment, hoping that Kurenai would explain, but she didn't. They just pushed him onto the middle of the bridge before walking back again, telling him to 'stay put'. Kakashi sighed, "Stay put, like I'm their puppy or something… Hey!" He called out to them, "Don't you guys have something better to do? It's Valentine's Day, you should be doing happy couple stuff instead of bullying me!"

Smirking, Asuma replied, "This _is_ happy couple stuff, you just stay where you are until someone says you can leave again!"

" _Asuma!_ " Growling, he made for the other side of the bridge, but out of nowhere, his footsteps halted of their own free will and Kakashi seriously contemplated jumping over the side of the bridge for a moment. Not like the water was that far down, not like he couldn't just walk away from there. This wasn't a situation he'd _ever_ ask for after all…

Annoyed with his old teammates’ attitudes, Gai hadn't even really registered where they were going until they got there. Hadn't really realized what was going on until he saw Kakashi standing in the middle of the bridge, utterly frozen in place.

As Ebisu pushed him unto the bridge, Genma shoved a small item in his hand, "Here, now you go and _talk_ to the guy. We're not letting you off this bridge until everyone is satisfied with the outcome."

"Genma, I do not _understand_ ," but looking down at the little box in his hand, Gai understood quite well, and a deep sigh escaped him, "My friends… I cannot do this. Please just allow me to go."

Genma shrugged, "You _could_ try getting off on the other side, if they'll _let_ you…"

"Of course, that _would_ mean walking past Kakashi," Ebisu added, smirking as he crossed his arms before his chest.

Gai took a deep breath, taking a few steps in the direction of the man that he loved beyond all else. Growing only more anxious as Kakashi took the equal number of steps _back._ The friends on both sides of the bridge sighed, motioning for their friends to move _toward_ each other, as now Gai too, was taking a couple steps back. Standing on almost opposite sides of the bridge, the two has-been lovers stared at each other, neither willing to move forward, both knowing they couldn't move further back.

Asuma groaned, Kurenai placed her hands on her hips and glared, Ebisu's sunglasses didn't get the time to slide down as he kept pushing them up every other second, Genma's senbon was all but dancing between lips as he teased the tip with his tongue. The two men on the bridge just stared at each other.

Suddenly, Genma came to a conclusion, motioning for the couple on the other side of the bridge to take his lead, he muttered to Ebisu to help him out before stepping onto the wooden bridge. Ebisu walked right beside him, and on the other side, Asuma and Kurenai also stepped on the bridge, realizing what the older man had in mind. Calmly they walked up to their friends, grabbing both men by either arm and thrusting them forward and towards each other. When the lovers were only a few feet away from each other, their friends let go.

Before stepping back like the others did, Asuma leaned over and whispered something in the copy ninja's ear, afterwards retreating like Kurenai on his side and Genma and Ebisu on the other side had already done.

Blinking, Kakashi reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, dark-blue box not unlike the small white box that was still laying in Gai's trembling hand. Both found their eyes drawn towards the box in the other's hand, both unsure what to say at this point.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, will you just _talk_ to each other?!" Kurenai's voice sounded loud in the heavy silence between the two men.

Sighing, Kakashi reached into his other pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper, "Asuma… He was writing this on my chest, that day you came in. It's… I mean… _I_ don't even know what it says… We wanted to make sure it would all fit, because… Well, you know, you have a lot more room there, so… Eh… I was planning this whole thing where you would… _Read_ it, and…" Too nervous to go on, Kakashi stood there, awkwardly holding box and paper alike.

"Read it to me," Gai's whisper was hoarse, but in the silence that surrounded them, even the ones standing on either side of the bridge could hear.

"Eh… Right, but… Like I said, _I_ don't even know what's on here… Kurenai wrote it, so…"

Sighing, Gai relaxed his stance somewhat, “Just _read_ it, Kakashi."

"Okay, well… Here goes:  
 _I know I'm an idiot,_ _  
But you are too  
So will you marry me?  
'Cause I can't live without you_."

Blinking, he silently reread the little note, his lips forming around the words in total disbelief. It wasn’t until he’d read trough the whole thing a third time that Kakashi finally looked up, a shocked expression on his face as he whispered, “Bloody _hell_ … I ask for something romantic and _this_ is what she comes up with…?"

Gai cocked his head to the side, sounding a little amused, "Well, it is _accurate_ at least…"

"Weren't women supposed to be the romantic ones?"

Leaning to his left so he could study the woman standing on the other side of the bridge, Gai almost chuckled, "Perhaps. Though it would seem you found one that is not. You would have had more luck with Asuma…"

"Possibly… So, eh…" Kakashi swallowed, feeling Gai's dark eyes return to his person, "What… What did you have planned?"

Shrugging, Gai looked away, a hot blush on his cheek, "Cook you dinner, set the table with roses in the middle, hide it in the dessert – Frozen yoghurt, I know you dislike it when things are too sweet – and just… Wait, I suppose…"

Blinking, he stared at the man in front of him for a few long seconds, "Wow, Gai… That _is_ romantic…"

Again, he shrugged, looking back at Kakashi now, "It does not change the fact that you seemed disinclined to explain your actions that day."

"How could I? I was planning a _marriage proposal_ …"

Gai cocked his head, seemingly thoughtful, "Which is why I will forgive you. On one condition…"

"Which is?" Kakashi swallowed. He knew in the depths of his heart that he would do anything, _anything_ only to get another chance.

On either side of the bridge, the friends craned their necks, trying to hear everything. Eyes wide, Kurenai and Asuma held each other's hands tight, while Genma's hand was all but squashing Ebisu's shoulder, the younger man wringing his own hands.

Gai seemed oblivious to their friends’ attention as he gave Kakashi a soft smile, "Marry me."


End file.
